Generally described, computing devices may facilitate the playback or display of items of content, such as audiobooks, electronic books, songs, videos, television programs, computer and video games, multi-media content, and the like. For example, an electronic book reader computing device (“e-reader”) may display an electronic book on a screen and/or play an audiobook through speakers or headphones.